MUJER MISTERIOSA
by lili01
Summary: Lemon/Yuri:Parejas:SasuSaku,Sakura con Tsunade y Sakura con¿?  Genial lo que le faltaba ahora se la estaban ligando y no era un hombre era una "mujer", lo último que quería era tener otra aventura sexual con una chica de nuevo o por lo menos eso creia.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

**Advertencias: Lemon/Yuri**

**Parejas: SasuSaku, Sakura-Tsunade y Sakura con ¿?**

.

.

.

**Sakura Haruno**, una bella chica de 21 años, con un exótico cabello largo de color rosa, con una pequeña cintura, con curvas, un bien formado trasero, senos de buen tamaño y con unos ojos verdes esmeralda, toda una preciosa muñeca de porcelana, había terminado la carrera de medicina con excelentes calificaciones y ahora se encontraba estudiando una especialidad, era la única hija de la familia "Haruno" una familia respetable de médicos.

Se encontraba sentada en la barra sola, en uno de los mejores bares de la ciudad, traía puesto un hermoso vestido, blanco con plata, que mostraba su hermosa figura, ya era más de la media noche y no podía terminar su tercer trago, estaba un poco tomada pero todavía lo suficiente sobria para poder caminar sin ayuda, pero el problema que tenia era que se sentía algo deprimida, "algo" corrección totalmente deprimida hace más de 3 meses que había descubierto a su novio Sasuke Uchiha, corrección de nuevo su "Ex – Novio", besándose con su ex mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka la cual casi mata a golpes, Sasuke le dijo que ella lo había besado primero, lo cual al parecer era cierto ya que pelirrubia era una completa zorra y por esa razón lo había perdonado pero unos meses después cuando fue hacerle una visita "sorpresa" a su oficina la sorprendida fue ella que encontró a una pelirroja sentada en las piernas de su pelinegro besándolo apasionadamente, esto fue lo último que Sakura pudo soportar, le aventó el anillo de compromiso a Sasuke jurándole no volver a regresar con él, terminando así su relación de más de 3 años.

.

.

.

Para poder cumplir con esa promesa se había cambiado de ciudad, a una nueva escuela, un departamento nuevo, un nuevo celular(Sasuke no dejaba de llamarle), nuevos amigos y hasta había salido con varios chicos para intentar olvidarlo pero tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, no sabía hasta cuándo podría soportar estar sin él. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el Uchiha la encontrara ya que no dejaba de molestarla en el face book ni en su twitter, pero de pronto una voz "Femenina" la saco de sus pensamientos:

.

-Parece que estas aburrida esta noche, yo también lo estaba pero desde que te vi, me cambio el humor linda.

Genial lo que le faltaba ahora se la estaban ligando y no era un hombre era una "mujer", la pelirosa ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, lo último que quería era tener otra aventura sexual con una chica de nuevo, solo había tenido sexo con una mujer en su vida y eso fue cuando tenía 17 años era su directora y amiga de sus padres Tsunade una médico brillante que la había seducido con su inteligencia, belleza, la pelirubia siempre la había mirado de una manera muy especial cuando era niña aprovechándose de eso para poder abrazaba y darle costosos regalos. Una noche Tsunade, se quedó a dormir en su casa y aprovechándose de que Sakura estaba masturbandose entro a su cuarto, la beso sin importarle que fuera más de 20 años mayor que ella y comenzó a tocarla, terminaron teniendo sexo toda esa noche, su relación continuo en la escuela donde en vez de tener clases se la pasaban cogiéndose en la dirección esa relación duro unos 6 meses hasta que la pelirosa conoció a cierto pelinegro del cual se enamoró a primera vista dejando a Tsunade y cambiándose de escuela para estar con él.

.

.

.

Otra vez el Uchiha volvía a su mente, definitivamente esta no era su noche, solo quería salir de ese bar.

-La cuenta por favor.

-Ya está pagada señorita.

-¿Qué cosa, pero quien la pago?

-Yo lindura te lo dije me alegraste la noche.

Sakura ahora había cambiado de la tristeza al enojo en unos segundos, al parecer su acosadora no había entendido el mensaje, así que tomo su bolso y se levantó de su asiento lo más rápido que pudo, pero esa mujer misteriosa la siguió hasta el estacionamiento.

.

.

-Deje de seguirme, no me interesas, no entendió el mensaje.(gritaba Sakura sin mirar a su acosadora)

-No estoy acostumbrada aun "no" por respuesta hermosa pelirosa.

Acto seguido la mujer misteriosa tomo a Sakura por los hombros y la estrello en un auto, Sakura intento luchar pero quedo en Shock cuando por fin vio a la misteriosa mujer, "diablos" se dijo así misma tenía que admitirlo era muy atractiva.

-¿Que paso estas en shock, ya te diste cuenta lo guapa que soy?

-Suélteme, ni siquiera la conozco.

-Eso intento que me conozcas.

De pronto Sakura sintió como los labios de la misteriosa mujer atrapaban los suyos en un inicio no le correspondió pero termino por rendirse a ellos.

En unos segundos se encontraban besándose con desesperación, la misteriosa mujer separo la piernas de la pelirosa con su rodilla masajeando la vagina de Sakura provocando los primeros gemidos de ella, dejo de besarla para tomar su teléfono celular.

-Estoy en el estacionamiento, ya ven por mí.

-Oye espera yo…

Las palabras de Sakura fueron calladas por un corto beso en sus labios

-¿Prefieres que tengamos sexo en tu auto?

Cuando Sakura estaba a punto de responder, una limosina negra polarizada se acercó a ellas.

-¿O prefieres que sea en el mío?

Sakura estaba tan sorprendida por todo lo que estaba pasando que no podía creerlo, hace unos minutos estaba tomando una copa, sola en un bar y ahora tenía a una desconocida jodidamente sexy que la besaba y la tocaba exquisitamente bien y que le decía que tendrían sexo en su limosina.

-¿Qué dices preciosa nos divertimos toda la noche, tú y yo solitas?

-Por lo menos dime tú nombre.

-Te lo diré cuando terminemos de follar, por mientras puedes decirme "dame más duro".

Sakura sonrió y ahora fue ella quien le dio un beso.

-Seré "Yo" quien te haga gritar perra.

La hermosa mujer misteriosa sonrió y le dijo:

-Me parece muy bien sabía que no me había equivocado contigo, esta será una larga noche, tú primero cariño.

.

.

.

**S**akura sabía que esto era lo más loco que estaba a punto de hacer en su vida, aunque tener una relación con el egoísta de Sasuke Uchiha también lo era, esa mujer tenía algo que le atraía profundamente es cierto que era hermosísima, ese cuerpo tan perfecto, con ese bello rostro, con esa forma de ser tan directa y agresiva le intrigaban demasiado.

.

.

.

.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**¿QUIEREN SABER QUIEN ES LA MISTERIOSA MUJER?…**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**CAPITULO 2**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Sakura se encontraba fajando en la limosina, ella y su acompañante se había tomado una copas de vino para después Sakura tomara la iniciativa había comenzado a masturbar a la hermosa pelinegra frotando su lindo trasero en la vagina de esta.

-Asi asi, sigue, lo haces muy bien.

-Abre más las piernas para que sientas más rico.

La mujer de cabello negro obedeció abriendo más sus hermosas piernas sintiendo más la sensación que producían el trasero de la pelirosa.

-¿A qué edad tuviste por primera vez sexo con una mujer linda?

-¿A los 17, ¿porque la pregunta?

-Es que te ves tan inocente, llegue a pensar que esta seria tu primera vez…

-Te dije que te haría gritar, tengo experiencia pero ya que te interesa mi vida sexual, tampoco soy virgen anal y eso gracias a mi ex novio.

-Ya veo eres una hermosa flor con espinas, ¿te dejo por infiel tu ex o no le caíste bien a su familia?.

Sakura se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo al escuchar esa pregunta.

-Yo lo amaba nunca lo hubiera engañado, fue al revés, por fin me iba a presentar a sus padres pero termine con él y ya no quiero hablar más del tema.

-De acuerdo no preguntare más de el tema sigamos con lo nuestro, ¿como dijiste que te llamabas?.

-Nunca te lo dije hasta ahora me preguntas, mi nombre es Sakura y el tuyo o me volverás a responder con "dame más duro".

-Me gusta tu nombre algo común pero es lindo, "Mikoto" es mi nombre pero puedes llamarme como quieras cariño.

Mikoto puso su mano en la vagina de Sakura metiendo su dedo hasta el fondo haciendo gritar a la pelirosa la cual fue callada con un apasionado beso de la pelinegra.

.

.

.

Las cosas siguieron así durante unos minutos más hasta que el chofer paro en un edificio, interrumpiendo el momento intimo

-Señora llegamos.

-Tú dices preciosa ¿terminamos aquí o lo hacemos en mi departamento?

Sakura respondió con un beso en los labios de Mikoto y le dijo:

-En tú departamento.

-Entonces vamos tenemos toda la noche solo tú y yo solitas.

Las dos mujeres bajaron del auto estaban en uno de los edificios más elegante de la ciudad, cuando Sakura entro a la habitación lo primero que noto fue los pisos de porcelanato importado en todo el departamento, muebles y baños con mesones de mármol, un jardín con alberca y jacuzzi.

-Impresionante tu departamento Mikoto.

-Gracias cariño podemos hacerlo donde más te guste.

-En tú cama por supuesto.

La pelirosa entro a la habitación se quito la ropa y acostó en la cama matrimonial, la pelinegra hizo lo mismo pero se puso arriba de ella. Su lengua exigió acceso al interior de la boca de Sakura, chupando sus labios mientras su lengua acariciaba todo lo que podía. Mientras que las manos de la pelirosa acariciaban la espalda y el buen culo de Mikoto.

-Ahhhhhh besas muy bien.

-Sígueme tocando no te detengas niña.

Las dedos de Sakura se metían y salían de su vagina, provocando más gritos de placer.

Volvieron a besarse sus labios se presionaron y se acariciaron con fuerza, sintiendo su sabor con mayor fuerza. Mikoto beso todo el cuello de Sakura hasta llegar a sus senos los cuales apretaba para bajar a su vagina.

-Espera, quiero hacerlo en 69.

-De mis favoritas Sakura .

Mikoto cambio de posición colocándose boca abajo situando su mirada hacia su objetivo de "color rosa" deslizó su lengua de arriba abajo en el clítoris de Sakura la cual no dejaba de gritar por la buena lamidas que le estaban dando.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh que ricooooo asi así…..

Mikoto no dejaba de meter su lengua muy bien experimentada en toda la vagina de Sakura, la cual no que quiso quedar atrás y al mismo tiempo que lamia a Mikoto le metía dos de sus dedos, provocando fuertes gritos en la habitación y muchos orgasmos.

-Ahora ponte en 4 Sakura.

Con un ritmo frenético la pelinegra metió sus dedos en los dos orificios de Sakura en su ano y en su vagina, acompañado por los gemidos que sin ningún reparo escapaban de la boca de la pelirosa estos gritos aumentaron más al sentir la lengua de Mikoto. Poco a poco Sakura empezó a sentir como el placer se acrecentaba, cayendo completamente llenando los dedos y la lengua de Mikoto de su liquido.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que la pelirosa trataba de recobrar la respiración Mikoto la había a costado junto con ella.

-Esto a sido estupendo hace tiempo que no me la pasaba también con una chica y eso que tengo mis amantes de mujeres y hombres que son muy buenos en la cama.(decía la pelinegra). Que bueno que Naruto salió de la ciudad si no , no te hubiera conocido .

-¿Naruto? (ese nombre le sonó conocido a Sakura) .

-Si el joven Naruto Uzumaki amigo de mi hijo, su madre es muy amiga mía una de mis amiguitas, ¿si entiendes lo que te digo no?

-¿Te acuestas con el tal Naruto que es amigo de tú hijo y con su madre?

-No lo digas tan fuerte jajajajjajajajaaja , Kushina y yo somos amigas desde que estábamos en la escuela nos casamos con hombres de nuestro nivel económico pero la amistad no se perdió. Y pues su hijo le encanta las mujeres mayores y solo fue una vez estaba algo tomada, pero si es peligroso que me siga acostando con él, si mi hijo se entera tendrá muchos problemas.

-Ya es de día Mikoto será mejor que me valla, gracias por todo.

-Espera porque tan rápido estaba pensando hacer un trio con Kushina es una hermosa peliroja te encantara te lo prometo. Es más porque no te quedas a vivir aquí por un tiempo, realmente me gustas cerezo.

Sakura no supo que decir cuando andaba con Tsunade fue una relación muy pasional pero la dejo por amor a Sasuke, que era lo que quería ahora, definitivamente solo mucho sexo sin compromisos solo eso y Mikoto era perfecta para eso.

-Acepto llama a tú amiga y tengamos un delicioso trio.

-Que golosa eres pelirosa me acabas de excitar ven aquí.

Cuando estaban a punto de besarse el teléfono sonó.

-Demonios espera un momento preciosa no tardare.

Mikoto se puso de pie exponiendo su buen formado cuerpo , tomo el teléfono y contesto:

-Es raro que me hables a estas horas, ¿pasa algo?...

.

.

.

Mientras Mikoto hablaba, Sakura se levanto de la cama y se puso una bata algo transparente que estaba en unos de los cajones, comería , follaria otra vez con Mikoto, se daría un baño y dormiría toda la tarde para tener una noche de mucho sexo de nuevo con ella y su amiga. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un jugo de uva, tendría que esperar a que su amante terminara su llamada para mandar a traer algo de comer.

-Esta bien, te veo en una hora hijo, te quiero.

-Todo bien Mikoto.

-Al parecer no, mi hijo esta en la ciudad y quiere verme a mi y a su padre.

-Es cierto eres casada con todo e hijos, ¿ ellos no saben de tus "aventuras"'?

-Claro que no, mis hijos tienen sus asuntos y no se meten en la vida de nosotros, Fugaku no me pregunta ni yo le pregunto que hace con su tiempo libre, como te explico los dos somos discretos en cuanto a lo que hacemos, nos tenemos cariño pero un matrimonio de mas de 20 años suele ser aburrido.

-¡Que modernos¡ y que pasa con tu hijo, no me dijiste su nombre…

-Al parecer por fin se enamoro y esa chica tonta lo dejo, lleva meses buscándola, detesto a esa niña como se atreve a ser sufrir a mi hijo, cierto no te e dicho su nombre "Sasuke".

.

.

.

Sakura sintió que el piso se le movía, se tuvo que agarra del refrigerador para no caerse, se puso pálida, no podía ser posible que se tratara del mismo "Sasuke" ahora entendia porque el nombre de Naruto se le hacia familiar ya el pelinegro se lo había mencionado, pero no podía ser cierto porque entonces eso significa que se acostó con ….

Antes de Sakura pudiera terminar al frase en su cabeza, Mikoto la sostuvo y la ayuda a sentarse en la elegante comedor.

-Parece que te bajo al presión hermosa, lo que hicimos a noche fue demasiado para ti y no has comido nada, lo siento amor.

-Estoy bien, mejor ve arreglarte ya me siento mejor.

-¿Estas segura? que te parece si nos bañamos juntas, te hare sentir muy bien como a noche.

-Entonces no estarías lista en una hora para ver a tu hijo.

-Cierto, mi hijo me necesita, que comprensivas eres ahora me gustas más.

Sakura se dio cuenta que Mikoto quería besarla y se levanto de la silla para evitarlo.

-¿Y porque "esa chica" la ex de tú hijo lo abandono?

-Yo tuve que ver con eso, no fue intencional solo que mi hijo andado con docenas de chicas el jamás a tomado alguna en serio por eso nunca nos presento a una novia oficial ni nos hablaba de ellas, siempre creí que terminaría casándose por algún arreglo económico entre familias, como es la tradición en la familia Uchiha.

Ya no había duda se había acostado con la madre de Sasuke…

-Yo le dije a Karin que hiciera todo lo posible para conquistarlo de nuevo, le dije donde encontrarlo y que estaría solo, así que esa peliroja tomo muy enserio mis palabras traía poca ropa puesta y pues la ex novia de mi hijo entro cuando ellos se estaban besando pero Sasuke no quería nada con ella, solo titubeo un poco, cuando mi hijo me conto me sentí culpable y me di cuenta que realmente si quería en verdad a esa chica. Aunque yo prefiera a Karin porque conocemos a su familia desde hace años es prometí respetar su decisión y no volver ayudar a Karin.

Sakura estaba completamente noqueada ella sabia de las numerosas amantes del pelinegro pero por amor a él se había aguantado varias infidelidades pero lo de la peliroja fue la última que le paso pero ahora ya no sabia que pensar Karin y Mikoto habían planeado todo aquello.

-Él quiere casarse con ella….

-¡¿Que dijiste?

-Si mi hijo nos lo dijo al parecer estos meses sin ella le han servido para darse cuenta que la quiere como esposa. Después de estas palabras la pelinegra se metió a la regadera.

Sakura no solo sintió que el piso se le movía, se puso pálida, se le bajo al presión , completamente noqueada, no podía decir ni una sola palabra. Todas las imágenes de lo que había hecho hace unas horas, no dejaban de revolotear en su cabeza no sabia que hacer, respiro profundamente todas las veces que pudo se puso de pie y tomo al bolsa de Mikoto que estaba en el recibidor, abrió su cartera y fue la ultima prueba que necesitaba para confirmar lo que ya sabia encontró una foto familiar de los Uchiha donde estaba el. Regreso a la habitación se puso su ropa tomo su bolso y salió del departamento lo más rápido que pudo, tomo un taxi con dirección a su departamento al otro lado de la ciudad.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA...**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**""" GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! """**

**PERO TODO LO BUENO TIENE QUE TERMINAR RECUERDEN QUE TENGO MAS HISTORIAS COMO ESTA EN ESTA PAGINA... SALUDOSS!**

**"CAPITULO 3 FINAL"**

Sakura se encontraba profundamente dormida en su cama, había llegado hace mas de 8 horas atraz, tomo un profundo baño, comió algo de pan y se tomo unos tranquilizantes, ya no quería pensar más en lo que había sucedido necesitaba encontrar un poco de paz. Pero su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando sintió como alguien la acariciaba…

-"Sakura", nunca más te vas a ir de mi lado, eres mía.

La pelirosa no quería abrir los ojos pero tuvo que hacerlo al sentir como las caricias aumentaban también la besan en el cuello. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y por fin pudo ver de quien se trataba era él la había encontrado.

-Sasuke, ¿eres tú?

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?

Pero Sakura no tuvo tiempo de decir algo porque sintió los labios del pelinegro encima de los suyos besando y mordiendo los rosas labios de Sakura como en los viejos tiempos cuando estaban juntos. En seguida sintió el cuerpo desnudo del pelinegro encima de su cuerpo provocando toques de placer en los dos, penetro varias veces esa noche llenándola de placer, como en sus viejos tiempos cuando estaban juntos.

-Como deseaba estar contigo así de nuevo Sakura.

-¿Como supiste donde estaba?

-Creías que no te encontraría, no podías esconderte por siempre de mí.

-Que cínico eres, yo ya no podía estar más contigo, te pase muchas Sasuke pero lo de Karin fue lo último.

-Yo no sabía que vendría a buscarme ya llevaba casi un año sin verla, Si me hubieras dejado explicarte, aun no sé como pero sabía dónde estaría aquel día

Sakura no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Mikoto…

-Ya no importa lo que paso, me siento muy confundida en estos momentos. Yo…

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien más?.

La habitación quedo en silencio….. El pelinegro la tomo del brazo fuertemente.

-Te hice una pregunta Sakura, por eso no quieres regresar conmigo.

-¡No¡ estoy saliendo con ningún "chico" si te sirve de algo, así que suéltame.

-Entonces no te entiendo, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Me pasa que me siento cansada, ya tomaste lo que querías, no? Me hiciste tuya una vez más, ahora ya te poder ir.

-¿Ya no me amas?

Sakura nunca pensó que alguna vez el pelinegro le preguntaría esto, ella hasta el cansancio de la había demostrado su amor, pero lo que paso unas horas antes la tenía muy confundida como podría estar con él después de lo que paso con Mikoto…

Sasuke comenzó a cambiarse para dejar la habitación, la pelirosa no quería que se fuera pero si le decía que se quedara entonces como quedaría ella con lo ocurrido….

-Espe….. Espera…. Para ti debe ser muy fácil esto, pero intenta comprenderme un poco….

-Lo se nunca pienso en lo que sienten los demás, pero lo estoy intentando contigo. Quiero que conozcas a mis padres ya les hable de ti y quieren conocerte.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio por unos minutos.

-Es la primera vez que les presento a una chica, con la que quiero estar .

-Sasuke yo….

-Cásate conmigo Sakura, no sé cuánto dure esto pero lo que sé es que quiero estar contigo, eso no es lo que querías que nos casáramos.

Después de esas palabras el pelinegro le dio un beso en los labios.

-Tengo que salir pero regreso en la noche para que conozcas a mis padres, está bien.

-Sí, está bien, pero podría ser mañana en la noche, en serio no quiero salir hoy.

-De acuerdo, como sea vendré más tarde.

-Está bien te esperare.

Sasuke salió de la habitación, era mejor que fuera así, el pelinegro no debía sospechar nada de lo ocurrido, por fin cumpliría su sueño de casarse con el único hombre de su vida.

Estos pensamiento llenaban la cabeza de Sakura hasta que el teléfono sonó y la pelirosa tuvo que contestar….

-¿Porque te fuiste?, lo bueno es que olvidaste aquí tú celular donde viene el teléfono de tu departamento.

No podía ser era ella, pero ¿cómo?, era cierto con lo que paso a noche se le había caído su celular en la habitación y con las prisas de salir del lugar no se acordó de tomarlo.

-Sakura cariño, ¿estás ahí?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que pregunta tan tonta, pues verte de nuevo acuérdate que teníamos un trio pendiente esta noche.

-No podré ir, así que por favor no insistas.

-Te oyes mal, ¿paso algo? Porque no vienes, es más te invito a quedarte por tiempo indefinido a vivir en mi departamento.

-Déjame tu teléfono celular mañana te marco, necesitamos hablar.

-Todavía no me dices si te vienes a vivir conmigo.

-Mañana te explico todo.

-Cuanto misterio, está bien anótalo…..

Mientras Sakura anotaba los números, sabía que no podía ser de otra forma tenia decirle toda la verdad a Mikoto, ella tenía que entender que había sido un error.

-Mañana te llamo tengo que colgar.

-Que fría nada que ver con la preciosa chica que conocí en el bar, hasta mañana linda.

Sakura colgó el teléfono, tenía que pensar muy bien lo que haría y solo tenía hasta mañana para hacerlo.

Sasuke y Sakura se dirigían a cenar aun restaurante propiedad de la familia Uchiha, el pelinegro se encontraba feliz por fin había recuperado a la pelirosa y por fin les presentaría a su futura esposa a sus padres .

-Ya llegamos, ¿nerviosa?

-Bastante.

-No te preocupes te ves hermosa y ya les hable de ti, todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero Sasuke.

La gran pareja entro al lugar pero antes de el pelinegro buscara la mesa de sus padre Sakura lo interrmpio:

-Sasuke necesito pasar antes al tocador, solo serán unos minutos.

-De acuerdo, no tardes mucho.

-Sakura saco su nuevo celular y marco el número de Mikoto.

-¿Si quién es?

-Soy yo.

-Perdón tengo que contestar esta llamada al parecer hubo problemas con mis últimas compras.

-Llevo horas llamándote a tú casa y no me contestas.

Sakura había dejado arrancado el cable telefónico para evitar que las llamadas de Mikoto entraran .

-También estoy aquí en el mismo restaurante que tú, te espero en el baño de mujeres.

Antes que la pelinegra pudiera decir algo, Sakura colgó, así que Mikoto volvió a la mesa

-Hijo ya llegaste y ¿tú novia?

-Esta en el tocador de damas, no tarda en venir.

-Bueno, por mientras que llega tengo que hace unas llamadas pide por mi cariño, sabes muy bien cuáles son mis platillos favoritos, vuelvo en unos momento Fugaku.

Mikoto llego lo más rápido que pudo y le pidió a una de las empleadas que entrara y le confirmara si una chica con cabello rosa se encontraba adentro y si así era que sacara a las otras mujeres que se encontraran adentro. Después de esto la pelinegra vio salir a dos señoras algo molestas. Cuando salió la empleada para confirmarle que una chica de cabello rosa se encontraba sola adentro le pidió otro favor que no dejara entrar a nadie y que dijera que estaban arreglando un pequeño problema adentro.

-Sakura, ¿qué está pasando?

-No tardare mucho, pero antes quiero que sepas que yo no sabía quien eras tú y que comprendas que esto fue un error que no debió pasar.

-Pero que bellas te ves con ese vestido verde corto que muestra tus bellas piernas, como te pusiste tan linda para mi te perdono.

-No estas escuchando nada de lo que te dije, igual que tú …..

Pero antes de que la pelirosa terminara de decir la última palabra "hijo", Mikoto la arrincono hacia la pared y la beso, entre forcejeos Sakura se separó lo más que pudo de ella.

-¡Basta! No vine aquí para eso, soy SAKURA HARUNO la prometida de tu hijos SASUKE.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No estoy para bromas.

-Te lo voy a explicar más claro, tú querido hijo que está esperándonos para decirles que quiere casarse conmigo.

-Tú lo planeaste "Todo" como ya no estabas con mi hijo planeaste envolverme a mí.

-No seas estúpida tú fuiste la que me sedujo en el bar y la que planeo con Karin separarme de él fuiste tú que ya se te olvido. Yo tampoco sabía nada como iba a imaginar que tú eras su madre. Lo único que puedo pedirte es que olvidemos lo que paso.

Con esto la pelirosa salió para irse directamente a la mesa de su novio. Mikoto salió unos segundos después y le pago a la empleada que estaba cuidando la puerta, después de esto se dirigió a la mesa donde los esperaba su marido, Sasuke y la futura esposa de su hijo.

-Te presento a mi madre Mikoto Uchiha.

-Mucho gusto señora.

-Mucho gusta Sakura, dime Mikoto, mi hijo me a contado muchas cosas de ti, estudias medicina, ¿no?

-Así es Mikoto.

-Nos da mucho conocerte y saber que por fin uno de nuestros hijos va a darnos un nieto y ¿cuándo planean casarse?

-En un mes padre.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a todos en la mesa y eso claro que incluía a Sakura.

-Tan rápido.

-Si madre

-¿Estas embarazada Sakura?

-No señor.

-Aun no padre jajajajajaja pero en muy poco tiempo lo estará no te preocupes.

Sakura aparte de escuchaba como decidían su vida incluyendo cuando debia tener hijos, podía notar la mirada agresiva de Mikoto que cambio en unos minutos despues.

-Y tú Sakura, ¿estás de acuerdo en casarte tan pronto?

-Claro aunque me parece muy rápido en un mes.

-Pienso igual, hijo porque no se esperan unos 8 meses, para preparar bien la boda a lo grande con todas nuestras amistades.

-Es demasiado tiempo madre en menos tiempo también se puede realizar.

-Bueno entonces que sea en unos 4 meses ya viene tú cumpleaños que sea después de esa fecha.

-¿Que dices Sakura?, te parece bien que sea en 4 meses amor.

-Creo que es algo rápido y no sé nada de bodas necesitaría informarme del tema.

-No te preocupes hermosa yo te ayudo soy experta en bodas y así podremos "pasar más tiempo juntas y conocernos mejor".

-Muy buena idea madre contigo diseñando la boda no habrá problemas, y tú padre ¿estas de acuerdo?

- Mikoto se casó conmigo cuando era menor de edad así que creo que ya están en edad de comprometerse, si mi amada esposa te a prueba entonces también estoy de acuerdo, en ese caso ere bienvenida a la familia "Uchiha" Sakura.

Sakura solo pudo sonreír ante las palabras del padre de Sasuke, no podía creer como Mikoto actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado la trataba como a una muñeca de porcelana, las siguientes horas solo fueron platicas de diferentes temas mientras se terminaban de cenar los deliciosos platillos que habían pedido. Sasuke la llevo a su departamento en unos días se mudarían a la mansión de la familia de su novio para vivir todos en "familia".

Temprano en la mañana Sasuke salió pero antes de irse le comento que enviarían al chofer por ella porque su madre quería verla en la mansión lo cual había puesto muy nerviosa a Sakura.

Sakura había llegado a la lujosa casa de los Uchiha una hermosa chica de servicio de casi la misma edad de ella la esperaba para indicarle el camino hacia la habitación de la dueña. Cuando la pelirosa entro encontró a Mikoto sentada en su largo sillón con una fina bata transparente que mostraba que estaba desnuda. La chica cerro la puerta con seguro y se acerco a Mikoto poniéndose de rodillas para alcanzar los labios de su jefa las dos empezaron a besarse.

Sakura se quedo congelada con esa escena tan ardiente, su cuerpo empezó a calentarse.

-¿Hermosa verdad, Konan?.

-Muy bonita la prometida del joven Sasuke, me gusta.

-Entonces demuéstrale lo mucho que te gusta preciosa.

Konan con una sonrisa en el rostro se acercó a Sakura y le planto un fuerte beso el cual fue correspondido de manera salvaje no separaban sus bocas devorándose una a la otra, terminando en el suelo de la habitación, Konan comenzó a desnudarla, para despues lamerle sus pechos, la peliroja empezaba a gemir pero sus gritos se hicieron más grandes cuando dejo sus senos para meter sus dedos a su vagina, mientras que la pelinegra disfrutaba del espectáculo.

¿Quieres que me coma tu coño?

-Si siiii hazlo hazlo…

Ella sonrió más y en unos segundos su boca estaba devorando sin parar el delicioso coño de Sakura, la habitación se llenó de gritos de la pelirosa que solo quería más, más y más…

-Suficiente.

Konan paro con lo que estaba haciendo y regreso con Mikoto, se sentó en sus piernas y la beso de nuevo mientras que Mikoto le acariciaba las piernas, mientras que Sakura intentaba respirar y recuperarse poco a poco se puso de pie.

-Muy bien hecho, ya puedes retirarte.

-Si señora, mucho gusto Sakura, espero que "pronto" terminemos con lo que empezamos.

La atrevida chica salió de la habitación, con su sonrisa cínica.

-Como ya sabes se llama Konan y trabaja como nuestra empleada sexual desde que tenía 15 años, se acuesta con mi marido, conmigo y mi hijo(en algunas ocasiones). Aunque claro ni mi hijo, ni mi marido saben que los 3 nos acostamos con ella y ahora también es toda tuya, pueden hacer un trio con ella, tú y mi hijo, ¿te gusta la idea?.

-Si me gusta.

Sakura camino hacia el sofá de Mikoto y se sentó a su lado.

-Ahora entiendo porque mi hijo te quiere para esposa, eres deliciosa.

Sakura no pudo contestar por que los labios de Mikoto atraparon los suyos en un violento beso donde la pelirosa termino respondiendo. Las dos mujeres se besaron hasta que el timbre de un teléfono las separo. Era el celular de Sakura:

-Sasuke ¿qué pasa amor?

-Voy a llegar tarde estoy con Naruto terminando un asunto de trabajo, ¿Dónde estás?

La pelinegra tomo el celular de Sakura.

-Ya está conmigo en la casa cariño, no te preocupes te estaremos esperando , si llegas muy tarde que se quede en tú cuarto a dormir ya es parte de la familia no hay problema.

-Gracias por aceptar a mi novia, madre.

-De nada ya sabes que estoy feliz con que se casen, yo me ocupo de ella no te preocupes, te la paso.

-Si amor te estaré esperando en tú habitación así que no dudes en despertarme cuando llegues, te quiero adiós.

La pelirosa termino su llamada y miro a la hermosa pelinegra que estaba acostada en su sofá.

-Ya escuchaste solamente tú y yo solitas durante muchas horas, que hacemos para no aburrirnos cerezo. Entonces vienes o le digo a la hermosa Konan que venga a divertirse conmigo.

Sakura no dejaba se sonreír su vida había dado una vuelta completa de 360 grados pero ahora sabía lo que quería, estar con Sasuke, a costarse con Konan y Mikoto y disfrutar toda esta maravillosa vida que la excitaba mucho.

-Llama a Konan vamos a terminar lo que empezamos en el suelo, quiero tener sexo todo el día, con las dos.

Después de esto la pelirosa abrió las piernas de Mikoto y comenzó hacerle sexo oral.

-Esa es mi chica así asi sigueeee, tus deseos son órdenes para mí, te quiero Sakura..

-"Me encantas Mikoto".

**¿QUE TAL MUY FUERTES PARA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES? Y ESO QUE NO PUSE LA PARTE DE SEXO SAKURA, MIKOTO Y KONAN**


End file.
